1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for recommending an advertisement keyword, and more particularly, to a method and system for recommending an advertisement keyword which receives a selection on a keyword recommendation standard for recommending an advertisement keyword from an advertiser, and recommends an extended advertisement keyword according to the keyword recommendation standard.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a method of recommending an advertisement keyword recommends an advertisement keyword corresponding to an advertising product that an advertiser desires to advertise. For example, in a conventional art, when an advertiser desires to advertise a ‘Nike’ product, a method of recommending an advertisement keyword recommends ‘Nike’ as an advertisement keyword.
That is, in a method of recommending an advertisement keyword in the conventional art, an advertisement keyword is limited to an advertisement keyword corresponding to an advertising product, and thus various advertisement keywords may not be recommended.
In a method of recommending an advertisement keyword in the conventional art, when an advertisement keyword matching a keyword inputted by an advertiser does not exist, an advertisement keyword may not be recommended. Accordingly, an advertisement keyword that an advertiser desires may not be appropriately recommended.
Thus, a method for controlling a keyword recommendation standard where an advertiser may be provided with an advertisement keyword suitable for the advertiser is required.